pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilda Meets the Gang
(Scene opens up on the Flynn-Fletcher T.V.) Female announcer: Hurry folks!'' You have to get our ''amazing pencils, now with cooler prints than before! Male announcer: 'To get your own set of ''amazing ''pencils call the number on the screen and don't wait! This ''amazing offer of nineteen ninety-five is while supplies last. And if you call now we'll double the offer! Not one set, but two sets of amazing pencils. You must be at least 18 years or older to call. These amazing pencils are flying off the shelves, so get yours today! (Camera jumps to Phineas and Ferb sitting on the couch. Candace runs in the living room) '''Candace: '''Did he say flying pencils?! '''Phineas: Oh, hey Candace. No, he said, "Pencils are flying off the shelves." Candace: 'Oh...Well, I'm off to Stacy's. (Walks out of room) '''Phineas: '''Okay bye...Flying pencils? (He mumbled) '''Ferb: '''What? '''Phineas: '''Flying pencils! Ferb! I know what were gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry? (short pause) Oh, that's right, mom and grandma took him to the vet. Thanks for reminding me Ferb. '''Ferb: '... (Scene cuts to veterinarian's office; parking lot) 'Grandma Betty Jo: '''Come on Perry. Aren't you excited? (''She bends down and unstraps Perry from a car seat) 'Perry: '(Chatters) 'Linda: '''It's kind of cold out here. '''Grandma Betty Jo: '''I'll get him a blanket. (''She grabs a blanket lying in the back seat and wraps him up) There you are, all nice and snug. (Cuts scene to Flynn-Fletcher backyard ''where ''Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford are all working on a gaint pencil) 'Isabella: '''Whatcha doin'? '''Phineas: '''We're building a giant pencil. Who's this? (Points at girl)'' '''Isabella: '''Oh! This is Gilda. She just moved to Danville about six months ago- She's also a Fireside Girl. '''Phineas: '''Welcome Gilda! Where did you live before you came to Danville? '''Gilda: '''Swamptown. '''Isabella: '''Ooh, you just earned your Honesty Patch. '''Gilda: '''Whatever, I don't care about a stupid Honesty Patch - I want the cool ones! Like wrestling - or build a car, crash it, and survive. '''Isabella: '''We don't have those patches. Well, we do have "Wrestle an Alligator Patch". '''Gilda: '''An alligator? What do you think I am, a girl?! '''Isabella: '''Umm... '''Gilda: '''Oh yeah, I am one. Anyway, your patches are dumb! '''Isabella: '''Gilda Jo Robinson! You broke rule 211, page 546, section 9, unit 6 in the Fireside Girl manual. '''Buford: ''(Wispers to Baljeet) Gilda Jo Robinson? That was the name of my great - grandmothers cat, Fee-fee. '''Gilda:' What?! Are you not allowed to say dumb? (Teasing voice) Isabella: 'Nobody, and I repeat nobody bashes the patches. What would our founder Elisa M. Feyersied, say? She wrote the Fireside Girl manuals and formulated every patch's purpose, and you have the audacity to bash even one patch, you're not worthy of honor, respect, and digni-- '''Phineas: '(''Interupts) ''Isabella? '''Isabella: '''Yes, Phineas? '''Phineas: '''Calm down. '''Isabella: '''You're right. Gilda was probably kidding. '''Gilda: '''Pfft! No. ' '''Isabella:' Arg! Baljeet: 'So- uh, Phineas, what exactly does this pencil do, besides fly? '''Phineas: '''Oh, well your supposed to make cool pictures, sayings, and designs with a magical cloud mixture. '''Ferb: '''Well actually, it's just water, dust, flour, glue, and cotton balls made into a cloud-like substance, Phineas likes to call, "magical cloud mixture". '''Phineas: '''I couldn't have said it better myself. '''Isabella: '''What are we waiting for then? Lets go! '''Everyone: '''Yeah! (''Everyone runs towards the giant pencil) (Scene cuts to vet office where Linda and Grandma Betty Jo are waiting for Perry to get his shot) '''Veterinarian: '''Okay Perry this will only hurt a second. Oh, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher can you sign this first? ''(She hands Linda a very, very long sheet of paper) '' '''Linda: '''Side effects...include nausea, loss of sight, numbness in legs, --- A 37% chance of dying! '''Grandma Betty Jo: '''Well, it is a vaccine... '''Major Monogram: Psst! Agent P over here! Sorry to interrupt, but we got word that Doofenshmirtz was seen in the park ordering...pencils...What? it could be something evil. Doofenshmirtz said he wasn't going to do evil today, but I don't buy it. Go over and keep an eye on him. (Scene cuts to park) '' '''To be continued...' Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Articles under construction